Out of Your Shadow
by Nemuri Shi
Summary: [itasakusasu] She wanted to be normal, while staining her hands, she wanted to forget, but with her fate against her. What can she do? darkfic. Rating might go up.


"_Because… life's short… and whatever happened can't be changed… You may survive the difficulties and heal the wounds… but the scars won't fade away… and you know it…"_

**Author's Notes: **A Repost…

Out of Your Shadow is a fanfic that concerns **gore**, some **adult** stuff, **action**, **humor**, and of course, a slight touch of **romance** – you have been warned… read in your own discretion.

The mood will change into mystery – to dark – to light. Well, at least I picture the ending in my mind already –

12/30/05 Chapter is being rewritten. I just want to repost the thing since I'm not really that much satisfied with it. The whole thing may start from scratch.

**Summary**: itasakusasu She wanted to be normal, she wanted to forget, but with her fate against her. What can she do… dark-fic. Rating might go up.

Out of Your Shadow

Pale pinkish hair enveloped a lady clad in black. Her eyes reflected a strong personality yet sorrow and uncertainty was evident in it. Pale complexion, black painted fingernails, blood red lips, a silver mask, a diamond necklace and a fitted black dress accentuated her every being. Her companion can only feel a hint of interest towards her. His… their prisoner.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

"Sakura"

_Leading you down into my core_

His eyes softened. She shivered.

_Where I've become so numb without a soul_

"Don't"

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

She said in between her breath. Emerald eyes faded into a dim gray as it merely turned to cat-slits. Her brows knitted together in confusion. She felt something inside her bubble up. This was the kind of feeling that made you want to sleep, but the sense of comfort was nothing more than a delicately coated mask. She felt the want to puke.

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_But still…_

"Dance with me"

_wake me up_

And she obliged.

_Wake me up inside_

She found herself lost in those unending sea of red orbs yet she played her part well. Together, they swayed and danced through the music with rhythm. At one climax, she knew she lost it. Her arms snaked to his neck while he found his hands curling around her waist. He smirked. She cried. He brushed the tears off her face with his thumb and cupped her chin. More tears fell.

_I can't wake up_

"You're more beautiful when you cry"

_Wake me up inside_

He was a sadist.

_Save me_

She was a fool.

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

He twirled her around and suddenly, she found her arms crossed held by his and the crook of her neck being savaged by kisses. Still, they kept pace. Slowly, she found herself adjusting to his ways.

_Wake me up_

She flinched when he bit her neck.

_Bid my blood to run_

"You're mine"

_I can't wake up_

He hissed behind her ear.

_Before I come undone_

"You're a lot like you're brother"

_Save me_

She tried her best to push him, but he held her still. She tried to slap him, but he caught her hand too well.

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

"Don't be a fool"

_Now that I know what I' without_

She snapped.

_You can't just leave me_

"If that's what it takes to live my way then I don't care being called fool"

_Breathe into me and make me real_

She found an opening and somersaulted off him. The music paced. She reached behind her back and untied one of the ribbons undoing her hair. Channeling her chi, the ribbons suddenly became stiff and as sharp as a sword. Once innocent eyes suddenly turned to a manic hue and she licked the tips of the sword.

_Bring me to life_

"Let's fight"

_Wake me up_

"Foolish"

_Wake me up inside_

She raised her weapon towards his figure and challenged him menacingly.

_I can't wake up_

"I will kill you"

_Wake me up inside_

"Why do you continue to fight sa-ku-ra-chan. When you know nothing will ever change in the end"

_Save me_

She ignored what he said and charged towards him. He didn't move an inch. This irked her more. When she was already near him, she disappeared, a look of surprise flickered within his presence. Without hesitation she brought the sword down to slash the figure in half. Blood splattered to the floor, staining her face and her hair, yet there was no body. Suddenly, she felt a cut by her neck. She looked behind her and gasped at what she saw. Taking her by surprise, he decided to lick off the blood that stained her face.

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

"Don't let me stain your beautiful face with blood my little cherry-blossom"

_Wake me up inside_

"Fuck you Itachi… I'll kill you in the most _beautiful_ way that you can imagine that you'll even regret being born in this world"

Angry and determined eyes glared and bored holes through his being. She wanted to end all of this already. More of him makes the less of her. And the more she thinks about it, the more she begins to hate herself. The more she thinks about everything they argued upon awhile ago makes her want to believe in him more than what she told herself in the beginning. She hated him because she hated the truth.

_Bid my blood to run_

Something flickered inside him, yet he didn't show it at all. He gripped both of her hands and made her look at him forcefully. His chi overpowered hers and cancelled whatever technique she'd been using. Somehow everything went still for both of them.

"_Now you decide"_

_Your past or your future…_

"_How can I refuse an offer that I will never regret?"_

_You will be betraying all your friends_

"_How can you accept an offer that will mark your death?"_

_Don't depend on fate_

"_How can you say those things to me when you're my enemy!"_

_Let your own feet pave the way_

"_This was my decision, you have yours"_

_A human has free will_

"_So you say, I can decide for myself? But this leaves me no choice… I am a captive, and you won't let me escape right?"_

_There is always a solution to a problem_

"_Then I can set you free. Then you decide"_

_A problem is made to make you **stronger**_

"_Why the hell can you say that? Aren't you afraid to get hurt? What if… what if they kill you for this? What will you do?"_

_Worrying won't do anything… crying will do nothing…_

"_They won't kill me"_

_Facing your fears is what matters_

"_But… still… how can you say that?"_

_Live your life the way you want to live it._

"_I've already told you"_

"I've already regretted being born in this world long ago. Why do you continue doing this Sakura?"

_I've already told you_

He gripped both of her hands and squeezed it so hard that she almost felt it would break. Cold eyes stared towards her. A wave if fear coursed through her body, telling her she had stepped out of the line. What she hated most about him was that. _He was always right._

_Before I come undone_

"Because… It's the only thing I know I can do… I… I"

Her voice sounded strained. It was as if there was a lump clogging her throat. She looked up to him. She felt them coming again and she wished they weren't even there. Something annoying was in her eyes… and she can't help but bring her hand to it. Yet, her hand was stopped.

_Worrying won't do anything but it depends on how you use it. Crying will do nothing but it will ease the pain away._

"Let them fall"

_Save me_

'_I've always cried when I was young. I tried to hide it because others see it was a weakness. I tried suppressing my tears when… she… passed away. I tried stopping them from coming when in the end, when I'm alone, I'd cry myself to sleep. I tried acting strong but here's someone who could break my wall so easily and I… crumble like ashes like before. I tried moving forward… but… I can't let go… I'_

"Sakura… don't fail me…"

_You will come back._

Then he vanished.

"I won't"

_Save me from the nothing…_

Her knees felt weak, and she tried her best to stand straight yet everything was going in circles, her head hurt for some unknown… Moments later, the force of gravity intensified, without any strength left, she found herself falling towards it. Tears trimming down like a fountain. Then… everything went black.

"SAKURA!"

In a matter of seconds, the door exploded and the music faded into a total darkness. Two figures loomed over her.

"Sakura"

Unconsciously, she slipped a name that would lead to her final nail in the coffin.

"…Itachi"

The raven haired upon hearing this, cursed in annoyance. His eyes flashed red and his fingers started twitching uncontrollably. He had this urge to scream out some words and murder his brother from this point and on. He had done enough.

'_Itachi… Why Sakura? Why her!..._'


End file.
